This new variety of miniature carnation plant originated as a seedling of unknown parentage growing among a group of carnation plants maintained in greenhouse for breeding purposes at Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, this particular plant having been selected by me for propagation because of its profuse production of small red-purple blooms with more than usual appearing on each flowering stem. I propagated this new plant by means of cuttings with very favorable results, which prompted me to continue propagation through several successive generations to observe its growth habits and the stability of its novel and distinctive features and I thereby found that the distinctive characteristics of the plant were maintained true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.